


Eighteen

by malfoysamortentia



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysamortentia/pseuds/malfoysamortentia
Summary: Victoria is falling in love with William. Maybe he loves her back.The only thing they know, is that you've got to live the moment.





	Eighteen

 

 

Life at Buckingham House wasn't nearly as easy as Victoria was hoping  
it would be, not to mention the fact that Conroy was still hanging  
around, pressing her mother and giving advice even though it was never  
requested.  
It was getting so frustrating: all eyes watching her every move,  
everybody always analyzing her decisions. God forgive her, she spent a  
lot of time wondering how much better her life could be if that burden,  
which was her family, hadn't been completely on her shoulders. Also,  
wouldn't her life be easier without that crown? She couldn't answer,  
Victoria simply loved the power it gave her, it was the only way to  
have people actually listening to her and respecting her.  
  
To be honest, this wasn't completely true, she had to admit to herself.  
Lord M was interested in what she had to say, her opinions were always  
the thing that mattered the most. She was pretty sure she was falling  
in love with him, slowly and deeply and painfully. Not a day went by  
without hearing someone whispering about it.  
Could love be wrong? This was another queston she couldn't answer.  
Scandal was waiting for Victoria right behind the corner, and she  
wasn't sure she'd be able to face it.  
  
"Her Majesty, the Prime Minister is here."  
"Oh, let him in please."  
Lord M was entering the room, shiny eyes and bright smile. It was  
impossible not to love him.  
"Victoria... Her Majesty... God knows how impatient I was. I had to see  
you. I was craving you."  
"Lord M, please, anyone could hear us here." She gently shushed him  
with a soft kiss on his lips, blushing as a schoolgirl.  
"You're right. I was hoping that maybe Her Royal Highness would like to  
go for a walk?"  
Victoria took her gloves.  
  
There wasn't anyone else in the whole Palace she'd feel comfortable  
with, without having to say a word, and it felt nice. The gardens were  
so quiet and stunning it was almost heartbreaking. The air was satured  
with the sweet perfume of flowers, a couple of bees were lazily flying  
around, it was like watching a painting: frozen in time, a  
perfect moment that no one could ever ruin. Her hand was lightly  
pulling at his sleeve, not really sure how to behave. Oh, how  
inappropriate it was for the two of them to be there without anyone  
else around, and how liberating.  
  
"Lord M, you surely know that everyone wants me to get married. I'm not  
going to spend the rest of my life with an idiot. My respect for you  
has kept on growing during these past months, and the only advice I  
need, is yours. Please, make a happy woman out of me, beacuse there  
isn't anyone else I'd spend my life with."  
Shaking hands and watering eyes, Victoria was hoping like she had never  
done before.  
"I love you, Victoria. I love you so much it's hurting me. But I can't  
marry you. I've been married before. You need a young man, someone  
special who will be able to put up with you and give you a bunch of  
lovely children and reign with you. Someone who will grow old with you.  
I'm already rotten."  
A laugh came out of his mouth, but it was cold and forced, like it was  
the only way to shut his own mouth before saying something too  
dangerous.  
  
Victoria was eighteen the time she first gave herself. Flowers were all  
around her, and her heart was full and broken at the same time. She  
wasn't married. Not that she'd care.  
If someone had told her that it could be so overwhelming, she just  
would have disbelieved it, but right now, with Lord M kissing her neck  
and sighing and whispering in her ear that he loved her, there was no  
way to rationalize her feelings.  
Her quiet moans started filling the room, while tears were streaming  
down her face.  
  
"We found her, Sir Conroy!"  
The guards ran there before any of them could do anything.  
"She's been violated!"  
  
And then came the shot.  
  
The rest of that day is blurry. Victoria was screaming, Conroy said  
something about 'making her understand who detained the power', he then  
went away and left her there with the only man she ever loved, fingers  
still intertwined. Lord M tried to tell her that everything would be  
fine if she went home, his voice lighter and lighter as seconds went  
by. How many hours she spent there, hopelessely hugging and caressing  
his dead body, I can't say.  
  
She spent two weeks in her bedroom, saying she didn't feel well,  
until one morning Lesel came in and saw her. Hung upon the canopy of  
her own bed.  
  
Victoria was eighteen the time she gave her heart and soul for the man  
she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm back as awfully as always.  
> Please have mercy and remember that English is not my first language and that's why this story is so poorly written.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Love y'all,  
> -Amortentia.


End file.
